Picture Purr-fect
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Antonio has this habit of bringing strays home and all he wants for his birthday in another... Particularly five in a litter. Lovino acts like he hates the cats, but he can't deny their adorable faces for too long. When Lovino denies Antonio's request, he makes it up to him for Valentine's Day. Follow Lovino as he dodges cats and works on Antonio's purr-fect gift!


_For Spain's Birthday, Valentine's day and a friend all in one~!_

_a majority of this story was written with me exhausted and thinking about Italian phrases and words I've been learning, on top of trying to remember my french. I didn't edit, but I pretty much never edit anymore... I can't stand reading my work more than the first time it leaves my fingers... so ... yeah... _

_Mmmm I haveta pee now and do another lesson on italian or finally pass that french test on the app DuoLingo... lfa;jfelrkgahe;gjle I know tihs stuff comeon! DX_

_Anyway, in case no one follows my DA, Kismet the sequel will be released soon~! :33_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Picture Purr-fect<strong>

* * *

><p>Another… Another damn cat. How many did that make? Lovino hadn't counted in a while, but his stupid boyfriend like to bring strays in all the time.<p>

"But Lovi, they are cute~"

No! No, they were a menace!

Lovino was currently lying in his bed, the one he shared with aforementioned boyfriend, Antonio. However, he felt suffocated, like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move and it was all these cats. He looked down at them, huffing the messy hair out of his face, "Hey!" he snapped at the snoozing cats, all five of them.

They ignore him, except Mr. Fluffles, who glanced at him and scooted closer to him.

"I said hey! Pay attention to me you stupid animals!" he yelled at them. The cats all had names. Stupid names, but names none the less.

There was, of course, Mr. Fluffles. There was also Churro, Tomatito, Cupcake and Fuchsia. Lovino hated those names. They were stupid! Who in the fuck names a cat Fuchia‽ Like, what cat in the world had a purplish pink hue to it that deems you name it that color‽ Antonio claimed it was because when he found her, she was lying in a box that color, but what did that asshole even know about colors? He was an art inept bastard who claimed to know art only to please Lovino!

Which… was kind of cute… you know… when Antonio took Lovino to an art gallery and got the names mixed up… or the type of style… It was endearing and Lovino kind of like that Antonio tried… but that's not what this is about! No! This is about how Antonio was a stupid person who couldn't name things! Sometimes Lovino was thankful they were both men because if Antonio had kids, he'd probably name it Boy, or Girl, or even Baby! Or the dumb idiot would name it after them. Cue inward shuddering. Lovino definitely did not want anything named after him… unless it was a restaurant or an art gallery… That would be cool… Yeah~ Lovino's House of Italiano, oh! Or even The Vargas Art Experience! Shut up! Those are brilliant names!

However, back to the matter at hand. He was glaring into the so not fucking adorable eyes. Mr. Fluffles leaned in and sniffed his nose, which was not cute. At all.

Then that fucking asscat let out the least adorable ever mewl and butted his head against Lovino's chin.

Lovino groaned. Who was he kidding? He loved each and every one of these little furry bastards… Yes, even you Churro, you dumb shit.

Which is why he was stuck right now. He couldn't disturb their sleep by pushing them away, or moving. Could you? Oh no! Fluffles is purring now! He hated when they did that… it was unbearably cute…

"Asscat, you piece of shit, get off!" he yelled. "All of you go away!" he growled. Then he looked at Mr. Fluffles again, "This is all your idea, isn't it? Torture me every morning. You little smug fucker, you think this is funny?"

"Lovi… you're talking to a cat…" Antonio said, walking in, a huge sunny smile on those oh-so-kissable lips.

"Just get these damned beast off of me before I kick your ass!" Lovino shouted, because he would never hurt these darling little cuties.

The Spaniard nodded and walked over, setting something down where Lovino couldn't see. Antonio gently pushed at their little furry butts before they decided to wake up and stop causing Lovino such annoyance. The five cats all got up and moved.

Lovino pushed the blanket off of him and sat up. He stretched his sleeping limps, hoping the feeling came back soon enough.

"Lovi, why don't you ever push them off yourself?" he asked.

Ooohhh! Think quick Lovino! "Like… I'd want to touch these…demons… I might get… rabies…" nailed it.

"Rabies? They aren't feral~" Antonio cooed, leaning over to nuzzle Cupcake's head. Cupcake began purring loudly, her huge green eyes sparkling with pure joy. Lovino resisted pulling her into his arms to love on her. He crossed them over his chest instead.

"Whatever, you stupid bastard…" he muttered, finally spotting the thing Antonio had set off to the side.

It was a large tray set out with all of Lovino's favorite foods – well… at least breakfast food.

Lovino's mouth began to water and his stomach let out a loud, embarrassing growl. He blushed dark red when Antonio chuckled, "Right! I made you breakfast Lovi~" he purred, grabbing the tray to set in Lovino's lap.

The Italian groaned at the delicious spread. He looked up, "What do you want….?"

"What do you mean…?" came Antonio's clueless reply.

With a growl, Lovino speared a piece of pancake and pointed it at Antonio, "You want something… you made me breakfast in bed, I can smell pinesol, so I know you mopped the floors. You hate mopping!"

Antonio pouted softly, "Okay, okay… I really, really want another cat… for my birthday…" he said softly, "It's coming up tomorrow and … please?"

"How about a dog instead?" Lovino muttered. He hated guilt breakfasts. Usually, he never caught them this early. Usually, he was too late and he'd already finished it when Antonio whipped out the big misty eyes and started begging for something. Lovino was then guilted into saying yes. Here's looking at you Churro. Churro was a guilt cat.

It only made things worse when it was Valentine's Day, or his birthday, or even Christmas… It was doubly worse when he knew Valentine's was also right around the corner and there was nothing planned…

He lowered his fork when Antonio whipped out the eyes… those devilish green eyes that trapped him and made him feel guilty for even considering a big dog that would eat the kitties. Think of the kitties!

Of course, as Lovino has already admitted, he loved the little bastards. How many cats could one couple need? Was this Antonio's way of dealing with no kids yet?

"No. You have five shits and you just brought Fushia home last month…" he said as Fushia happened to come along and butt her head against his elbow. He looked down and resisted her beautiful begging eyes. Oh god, she wanted his ham, didn't she‽

Lovino tried to look away, "No! NO! No one is getting my ham!" he said, but she kept it up.

"Lovi… did you even hear me? I said I know I just got her, but … I saw this mama cat and her kittens down the road last night and I knew I couldn't move her or the kittens, but she's sick and might die and I don't want the kittens to get hurt… please?"

"Antonio!" Lovino huffed, "We can't bring a litter into the house… that's at the very least like… four more cats… we don't need nine cats…"

Antonio seemed absolutely crushed and Lovino felt his appetite slip away as he knew he couldn't eat the guilt breakfast now. He couldn't eat anything for the rest of the day…

"W-we can't afford it…" he tried. It was a lie… they were well off for any emergency that may occur with Lovino's inheritance. Plus, the both worked, so always had plenty for the cats they had now.

"I understand…"

"I'll get you anything else you want for your birthday…" Lovino tried to reason.

Antonio gave him a smile, though the smile was real, Lovino could easily see Antonio's pain. He knew Antonio felt guilty about not being able to save the kittens.

Now Lovino was beginning to feel worse… those poor kittens with their sick mama… He bit his lip and set aside the tray, "I'm… not really hungry, okay? I think I'm going to get some work done and head to the gym, okay?"

Antonio looked over more crushed, but just watched as cats all went sniffing around the plate to steal the ham. Lovino kissed Antonio's cheek, wanting to see a real smile on his face.

However, he remained sad looking. Lovino frowned lightly and sighed. He walked into the bathroom with Churro and Cupcake slipping in with him, as they usually did when he made his way to the small room. He would never understand their fascination with running under his feet to fight to get into the bathroom with him.

Churro would even sit on the top of the shower and watch him shower. It was weird at first, but he just got used to it and now it's weird if Churro gets locked out of the bathroom and isn't there. So secretly, he acts like he's slow to close the door so they both get in. Also, it keeps them from scratching the door and meowing loudly.

He closed the door and locked it and smiled softly, leaning down to bury his face among soft cushy fur. They both began purring and Lovino grinned. He ran his hands down their backs and kissed their heads, "Sweet babies~" he said softly, just in case Antonio could hear him when the water was not on. He petted them for a little bit before pulling off his clothing and turning on the water as hot as it would go.

Steam filled the spacious bathroom. Cupcake took her place on the back of the toilet (which Lovino learned he couldn't put anything or she and Churro would knock it off.). Churro jumped up atop the shower near the thick side glass and metal. He peered down and meowed. Lovino snorted, "Dumb shit…" he said, grabbing his towel and tossing it up next to the cat.

Churro sniffed it and then looked down as Lovino climbed under the spray and groaned happily. He grabbed his shampoo and quickly took to washing his hair. Once rinsed, he used his conditioner. Only barbaric men didn't use conditioner. Antonio was one such man. Only a lunatic could go without having silky hair…

Okay… Antonio's hair wasn't bad… it seemed to be able to stay soft and fluffy, but it could be sooooo much better.

Now… what to do, what to do… Lovino thought as he grabbed his body wash. Antonio's birthday and Valentine's day…For his birthday, he could go get him a nice watch or a new plant… then take him out to a nice dinner and take him to that movie he's been talking about…

Valentine's Day, however… it was always so hard to think of two different things to do for these special days since they were so close together…

Antonio… Lovino honestly believed most days Antonio deserved better. Who wouldn't..? Antonio was perfection in tight pants, and… not that he was only perfection in tight pants… Antonio may have a rocking ass, but he could be perfection and a Barney suit.

It was the man! He was selfless almost all the time (the only thing he wouldn't share was Lovino). Antonio had a green thumb that would make the Jolly Green Giant, the Jelly Green Giant.

Lovino hissed at his stupid pun and continued thinking.

He was an amazing cook and never failed to make every holiday a wonderful one. Their first Christmas had been amazing, their first living together had been the most blessed day ever. Antonio went all out on decoration and made the apartment they shared so warm and cozy, Lovino's frown melted into a smile almost immediately upon walking into the living room. He couldn't stop smiling.

And the mistletoe was a bonus~ Lovino could assure you mistletoe almost always ruined the sheets, or the cushions if they were in a rushed mood.

But that was just it… Lovino could never do anything special like that. Sure he could buy Antonio anything his heart desired, but he couldn't make something special. It was always watches and necklaces and clothes with him… Hell the one year he bought Antonio flowers, it happened to be the one kind he was allergic to…

He sighed softly and turned off the water. Churro knocked the towel down and he caught it, "Thanks." He muttered softly, too absorbed in his own self depreciation to appreciate the cat like he normally did. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped to the sink.

Lovino went through brushing, flossing, gargling and combing his hair and drying it up. Once that was done, he made sure he was clean shaven and finally made his way into the bed room. Mr. Fluffles was waiting by Lovino underwear drawer and Lovino walked over to grab a pair of his favorite boxers. He snorted and jumped lightly, "Fucking ass cat!"

Mr. Fluffles had an obsession involving licking stray water off Lovino's leg. It tickled and more than once he'd accidentally stepped on a tail.

He quickly dried off and pulled on his underwear. Since he worked from home, the lazy man made his was to his computer desk and sat down. He flipped open his laptop and entered his password.

After opening the necessary files, Lovino began adding to the report to get it turned in early, so Antonio's birthday would be totally free.

Of course, Tomatito had other plans. He climbed into Lovino's lap and stood up, front paws on Lovino's arm, hindering his ability to hit any of the top row of keys. "Damnit, Furry McShit Face!" that was Tomatito's nickname.

Asscat came wandering over and wanted in on the action and jumped into Lovino's lap. Of course that invited the rest of them over. Churro sat on Lovino's feet, while Fushia climbed up onto his back and bade herself comfortable between him and the chair. Cupcake went haywire and ran around the house a few times before climbing up and laying across his keyboard.

"God damnit!" he groaned, "Gooooo away!" he wailed. If one was wondering why Lovino wouldn't just shoo them away, he knew that involved touching them… And he knew… ooohhh he knew that if he touched even one, it was over. He'd begin petting, listening for that beautiful purring noise he loved to much.

Of course that meant exposing his love for the damn fluffy beasts to Antonio who could not know he actually loved them all!

Well, so much for finishing his work early, which meant instead of sleeping the night of Antonio's birthday, he'd be holing himself up in the closet, cat free, all night so he could get it in by the deadline.

Lovino ended up sitting there for half an hour before both Cupcake and Tomatito were bored enough to leave him alone long enough to get some of the work done. He sped through it as fast as possible, hoping that he might be able to get it done after all.

Finally, he finished and looked at the time. Perfect. He had enough time to head to the 'gym'. He got up and pulled on some nicer clothing before covering it up with his sweater and pants, both designer. Even he had standards.

He slipped on some shoes and grabbed his gym bag, which he'd replaced his gym stuff with a few other items and waved bye to Antonio before heading out. He passed the gym and felt guilty for lying, but if Antonio knew…

He stopped into the alley and pulled off his gym clothes and shoved them into the bag. He pushed them down into the bottom of the bag and knelt down. He picked something up and placed it in the bag followed by five other little somethings.

Lovino carefully took the bag to the vet. While he didn't want to take in five kittens, he could at least see about getting them fixed up, and see what he could do to help mama cat.

The vet said she'd been attacked and the wound was infected, but still treatable even at this point. She gently washed the cat and bandaged her up and began her regimen of vitamins and antibiotics. The vet then looked over each kitten. She washed them up, happily giving the little flea baths and checking them for injury. Luckily, the little ones, already wanting to play and fight, were all healthy and in great shape.

Lovino told her about what he wanted to do with them and she gave him advice and happily gave each kitten their vaccinations, especially the oh so important rabies vaccines. Then she told him she would spay and neuter the litter to help them out as well as the person taking the kittens off his hands.

He nodded and decided that would be best. He looked down at the five playful babies and smiled. One was absolutely gorgeous. She had the cleanest white fur and black ears and paws and her little tail was flared with oranges and browns and fiery colors. She was beautiful. He picked her up and nuzzled her and smiled. Once he'd paid off the bill ahead of time, using emergency money so Antonio wouldn't see the transaction, he told her he'd be back by as soon as she gave him a call to pick them up.

He checked his watch and sighed in relief since Antonio would be at work. The gym clothes were filthy and slightly bloody. They would need to be tossed…

He slipped inside and threw the clothes into an old grocery sack and then into the trash they went. For an extra measure, he then took the trash out. He put his gym bag away and sighed in relief. No proof anywhere of what he'd done.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making sure his reservation was still good for Antonio's birthday and then buying the tickets to the movie.

When Antonio came home that night, Lovino quickly hid all the proof that he'd playing with the cats and frowned, seeing the worried look on Antonio's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you…?" Lovino said, walking over to kiss him as welcome.

"I stopped by the store to buy some food for the mama and her babies but she was gone…" he said softly, "I'm worried because she looked pretty bad and … I think maybe she's dead and the babies were eaten…"

Lovino felt guilty but Antonio couldn't know… not that he thought it was sneaky or devious… but because he really didn't want Antonio to know about his soft spot for the furry fuckers.

He hugged Antonio tightly, "Oh come now… M-maybe someone came along and took care of them? Maybe someone else took them home, Antonio…"

Antonio buried his face in Lovino's neck and whimpered pathetically.

Lovino rubbed his back, "Asscat was singing to my fucking music again…" he said in hopes of making Antonio feel better.

Antonio smiled softly, "Was he? He really likes singing… And his name is Mr. Fluffles…"

"Asscat suits him better."

"Noooo, Mr. Fluffles."

"Mr. Furry FuckFace."

Antonio pouted and frowned, "You're going to hurt his feelings."

Lovino raised his brow, "Hey, asscat, your feeling aren't hurt, are they? _'No, Lovino, the mighty overlord, I am a stupid cat who doesn't know human speech and therefor don't know you're insulting me~_' That's what I thought."

The Spaniard frowned, "Lovi…"

"Fine!" Lovino frowned, "I'm sorry, _Mr. Fluffles_." He hissed, "I'm going to make dinner now, so leave me alone." He huffed, "And don't fill up on junk food tomorrow!" Lovino warned, "I made us reservations to your favorite restaurant."

Antonio perked up, "Really‽ Oh Lovi!" he hugged him tightly and nuzzled against him, "I love you sooooo much!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Put me down and back away before you end up going in a wheelchair and eating through a straw."

The man chuckled and kissed him deeply before finally letting him go. "I'm going to shower~" he announced before skipping, yes… skipping… off down the hall, followed by those bathroom loving dipshits.

Lovino rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen and pulled the chicken out of the fridge and began preparing it for dinner.

They ate dinner and watched nighttime television before finally going to sleep. Morning came and Lovino woke up and yawned. He tried to sit up but there was the horde, sitting on top of him like usual. Lovino hissed, "It was all your idea, wasn't it Mr. Fluffles‽"

Mr, Fluffles answered with a loud purr and licked Lovino's nose. The cat seemed to deem Lovino dirty and began cleansing his chin despite Lovino avidly fighting him about it. Finally, the ringleader was happily and climbed off, freeing Lovino enough to get up and slide out of the blankets.

He woke Antonio up and they spent the afternoon watching television. Lovino took Antonio out shopping for his birthday gift and then they went to dinner. Overall, Antonio's birthday was a major success.

Now time for Valentine's day. The day before, on the thirteenth, Lovino sneaked out and while Antonio was at work, Lovino worked on selling the kittens to a good home. They went fast and he was glad. Well… four of them did. He kept the flared one. Purr-fect Valentine's Day gift coming right up! And… he once again hissed at his own puns. He took the kitten to the pet store and got her fitted for a collar and a little fish name plate like all of the others had to have.

He bought her her own food dish. All the cats had their own. He got her some kitten chow since the other cats were grown. He bought a big red and pink ribbon decorated with hearts and tied it onto her new collar.

"There… he'd better be happy with this." He went to the craft store and gathered a whole bunch of other things, stopped by the grocery store and finally made it home. He put all the things away and went into the office, shutting the door behind him so the cats wouldn't mess with him while he fixed up Antonio's gift.

He set up a litter box in the room for her over night and set up her food and water and a little bed so she'd be okay for the night. He went to make dinner for Antonio to come home to, to maybe warm him up a bit since he could tell the man was still a bit down from the disappeared mama cat.

Lovino managed to steer Antonio away from spoiling the surprise and got him to bed. Lovino smiled softly and fell asleep with him, but set his alarm super early.

Luckily, the next morning, the cats seemed to understand Lovino had something important to do and they got up with him. He made a big breakfast for Antonio and set it up just right and slipped into the office to grab his gift. He set up the gift on the bed and smiled excitedly as he set the tray down and gently shook Antonio, "Toni~" he purred, eager to see Antonio's face when he saw the kitten.

Antonio groaned and opened his eyes. He smiled, "Lovi~ morning~"

"Morning, now get up, I made you breakfast~" he said, trying to keep the excited tone out of his voice. However, it stuck to him.

Antonio smiled, "Oh~? Happy Valentine's Day Lovi~" he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't look yet!" Lovino said now that Antonio's eyes were covered. He slid the breakfast into his lap and made sure the carnations were sitting right. He made sure the blinds were open to let it the rising sun's light.

He set the kitten up on her kind legs gently since she was still healing from her surgery. He licked his lips, "Now~ open!"

Antonio opened his eyes, first looking down at the perfect breakfast. He grinned, his heart pounding happily in his chest, "Oh Lovi! It's perfect!" He said looking up. Then he froze, eyes widening. Lovino had the flared tailed kitten propped up gently on the side of the basket with red and white ribbon laced through it. There were red, white, and pink ribbons tied to the handle with a bunch of balloons hanging from the top.

"Do you like her?"

"Lovi… that's… that's one of the kittens…"

Lovino licked his lips and nodded, "I didn't go to the gym the other day… I took them to the vet and gave them to good homes…"

Antonio looked at him, "I thought you hated cats…"

Lovino blushed, "Just shut up! I saved them because you liked them and I love you! And I got her for you so you'd stop moping and five cats are stupid! It's uneven and she is like a piece of art!"

"A precious piece of art~" Antonio carefully picked her up, careful of her little belly wound, "Just like my Lovi~"

"Shut up!" Lovino hissed. However, he'd absolutely loved Antonio's face. It was well worth everything he'd done.

"Well… name her then…" Lovino said.

"My Precious~" Antonio purred.

Lovino snorted, "You're not planning on throwing her into a mountain, right?"

"What?" Antonio looked confused.

"Nothing, just let her rest and eat your breakfast."

Antonio set her down and petted her gently. The other cats gathered around and took turns checking out their new little sister. She mewed and Churro instantly became mama to her and curled around her and began bathing her little face.

Dumb shit…

They were all loved though~ and hopefully, Lovino could keep Antonio from bringing any more home now that they had this many.

He kissed Antonio softly and the two spent a quiet evening at home, watching movies and various other things~

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


End file.
